HP4 Monologue Triwizard Cup Third Task
by chineseblah2006
Summary: Hi Guys, this is a Monologue I did in my writing class [Challenge]. Um, well I don't exactly like it, although my friend says it's really good...so enjoy, I guess. And just to let you know it isn't finished...i never really finish any of my work...but I'l


I walked towards the glowing light of the Triwizard Cup with Cedric by my side unsure of who would take the cup. Would Cedric be a traitor to me by lunging and grabbing the cup? Would I get the sudden nerve to do that to him? A sudden blow pushed us ahead as the pathway behind us closed up. We ran for the cup in fear of being sucked up by the bushy monster. Once we were out of the way of the beastly bush we stood before the Triwizard Cup and admired its glory. I didn't know what to do, did I want eternal glory or did I want to give it to Cedric to avoid more fame? He told me to take it. Me? Take it? How loyal of him; although he really deserves it, he was supposed to be the only contestant from Hogwarts. I told him to take it and my reasonings why. He denied me; just what I had thought would happen. Voila! An idea had just popped into my head! Haha, if Ron were here he'd say 'Bloody Brilliant!' We'd both take it, at exactly the same time. Hopefully they wouldn't record they mill- milli- mill- seconds in between the time we both grabbed the cup. Boy would Cedric be mad at me if he lost just by that much, when that whole time he could of took it instead of being kind and offering it to me. He really liked the plan! 1, 2, 3, BAM! We were jerked by a strong pull and was soon surrounded by a swirling scene. The cup was a portkey! How clever of Dumbledore; I was thinking once we grabbed the cup it'd be all over! We'd be pulled out by Moody to be honored by the cheering audience. Soon the scene slowed and we fell onto the ground due to another strong pull. This seemed so familiar, yet so odd. It gave me an eerie feeling...ARGH! My scar! A vague memory of one of my awful, torturing, nightmares popped into my head...it was the graveyard, exactly where I was right now! Wormtail stepped out from the dark with a ghostly white figure in his arms. VOLDEMORT! My mind went back into the present. Where had Cedric gone? Cedric all of a sudden popped up by my side and started chatting about what we should do now and the brilliance of how Dumbledore put together this task. We had to get back to the cup! I didn't want to be blamed for bringing Voldemort back to life. ARGH! My scar...it bites with the anger of Lord Voldemort; it had never hurt this much before, not even in nightmares of Voldemort rising into power once more. Oh no, nightmares are a sort of dream...and dreams can come true...I looked up to see Wormtail with Voldemort in his hands. This nightmare had come true! Cedric get back to the cup! My head was screaming it but my mouth couldn't manage to squeeze it out. The fact that Voldemort was in my presence once more mortified me too much to say anything. Thoughts of anger and hate whirled around in my brain as Wormtail held up his wand. NO! He had killed Cedric. Oh no, not Cedric. Oh how I'd like to kill him now. Why Cedric? What if it's going to be me next?

Wormtail looked towards me with a devilish expression on his face as he directed his wand towards me. I started to run for the grave so I could shield myself behind it. Owwww, I don't want to go there! Stupid body, go behind the grave not onto it! The Imperious Charm! I looked back at Wormtail as my body was forced to move onto the grave. I was stuck; I was locked onto the grave. Wormtail walked up to the pot and dropped Voldemort into the sizzling waters. He began to mutter some sort of charm to himself, DISGUSTING! He cut off his hand! Blood flowed into the cauldron from where his left hand once was. He came at me with the knife. No, not me too! I had to admit it would be better than being killed the way Cedric just had. But it must have been painless; experiencing this would be terribly painful. But then Cedric would have had so many last thoughts, he would have been so confused. I'm so confused! Which would I prefer! Why is this happening? Why was the Triwizard Cup a portkey? Ah, never mind! I'm going to die! I LOVE YOU CHO! AHHHHH! I opened my eyes. Wormtail walked back to the pot with a dab of my blood on the knife. Bloody Hell, I'm still alive! My goodness, I'm talking like Ron now! Stop that nonsense, snap back into your senses! The pot melted down and a man replaced it.


End file.
